<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Foxfire Gazette - Exile by sinivalkoista</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477919">The Foxfire Gazette - Exile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinivalkoista/pseuds/sinivalkoista'>sinivalkoista</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Foxfire Gazette [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Empath, F/M, Foxfire (Keeper of the Lost Cities), Great Gulon Incident, Keefe roasts everyone, Telepathy, capes, newspaper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinivalkoista/pseuds/sinivalkoista</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keefe continues his role as editor in chief of the Foxfire Gazette.</p><p>Dame Alina is not amused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sophie Foster &amp; Keefe Sencen, Sophie Foster/Fitz Vacker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Foxfire Gazette [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Foxfire Gazette - Exile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Foxfire Gazette: Exile</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Teleportation Manifestation</b>
</p><p>
  <span>by Keefe Sencen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the past couple of weeks, Sophie Foster, a Level Three prodigy, developed an ability that no one else has: teleporting! At Havenfield, the councilors demanded that Foster take Silveny, the last of her kind, out for a flight to prove that the alicorn was being rehabilitated properly. Foster nervously pulled out an eyelash as she mounted Silveny, but the pair took off into the sky without incident. However, disaster was not long in coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silveny kept on flying away from the councilors, Lord Ruewen, and Lord Vacker even when they called for Foster to turn around. A loud clap of thunder rumbled through the sky and Silveny and Foster disappeared into thin air after taking a sharp nosedive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thus, the shouting match began. Council Bronte yelled at Lord Ruewen, who yelled at Lord Alden, who in turn yelled at Foster's bodyguard, Sandor. Sandor blew a fuse at Fitz Vacker, who in vain tried to defend himself. Whilst everyone's faces turned glorious shades of red, Foster and Silveny returned in the same fashion as they had disappeared. Foster, who had faded during her adventure, underwent several treatments to regain her color. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one realized it at the time, but it wasn't Silveny who took them away. Foster has manifested yet again: teleporting!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reporting, this is Keefe Sencen, your source for all events at Foxfire. Remember: If I haven't written about it, it hasn't happened!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Dame's Lane</b>
</p><p>
  <span>by Dame Alina</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Please note, prodigies, that it is against Foxfire's rules to put itching powder in </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>Level's opening ceremony suits. Not only did the powder cause all of the new Level Twos discomfort, but the infirmary ran out of Itch-Be-Gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, despite the work of a petition going around, there will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>assembly-wide show and tell every second Thursday of the month.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BANSHEE BREAKOUT</b>
</p><p>
  <span>by Keefe Sencen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Earlier this week, the screaming of a banshee was heard across the grounds of Foxfire. A reporter investigated, but could not find the source of the horrible sound. The staff warns prodigies to be on the lookout for any of the dangerous beasts and to hail a mentor if one is spotted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Completely unrelated to the banshee screaming, Councilor Bronte laughed on Tuesday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fashion Passion</b>
</p><p>
  <span>by Biana Vacker</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fear no more about stupid capes pulling at your throat and weighing your neck down! To turn these stupid garments into classy accessories, simply hang the cape off your left shoulder, securing your family crest pin on your right shoulder. The overall effect is stunning and sure to turn heads!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is Biana Vacker, with a passion for fashion!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>RISE TO DEFEND YOURSELF</b>
</p><p>
  <span>by Keefe Sencen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After discovering a new talent for throwing ninja stars, I am now holding a martial arts class in my personal awards room at Candleshade. Why, my dear readers may ask, am I hosting this class? After recent events in creepy dark caves in the middle of nowhere, the prodigies of Foxfire need to learn to defend themselves physically, not mentally! When was the last time a telepath won a fight against a psionipath? Rise to defend yourselves, prodigies! On another note, a prize will be given to the student who can pin the most detention slips into the wall with ninja stars in thirty seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Please note that no ill will is meant towards any telepaths by this article.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lost and Found</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LOST: PICTURE OF SOPHIE FOSTER DANCING IN LEVEL THREE MASTODON COSTUME. IF FOUND, DROP OFF AT THE HEALING CENTER.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FOUND: SPARKLING PAIR OF DIAMOND EARRINGS. HAIL BIANA VACKER. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>IF NOT CLAIMED IN TWO WEEKS, THEY'RE MINE.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LOST: BOOK OF DWARVEN POEMS. IF FOUND, DELIVER TO SIR TIERGAN.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wanted</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanted: Someone to help a fellow prodigy sneak into Dame Alina's office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Must have a good criminal record. Hail K.S.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanted: Tutoring help. Must have experience with clam shells. Hail Kate, locker #568</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanted: Alicorn waste. Deliver to the third bush on the left of the silver tower's door at the next full moon. Sample must smell and be in a slight state of decay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanted: Good, sturdy pair of shoes to hit Keefe Sencen over the head with. Hail Sophie Foster and/or Fitz Vacker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanted: Romantic flight on the back of an alicorn. Hail Valin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanted: Knockout cookie recipe. Thanks, the Black Swan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanted: Most Uncomfortable Chair in the Universe for tutoring session. Hail Councilor Bronte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanted: Swizzlespice by the bucket load. Deliver to Havenfield's pasture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanted: Somewhat decentish prodigy with half a brain on their shoulders who </span>
  <em>
    <span>won't </span>
  </em>
  <span>blow up my classroom, burn my cape, or transmute tables into gold. Visit Lady Galvin after session.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ask Marella</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>by Marella Redek</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dear Marella,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I recently developed an ability, and it's pretty lame. Should I tell a mentor that I manifested or continue ability detecting, hoping for something better?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sincerely,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lame Loser</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dear Picky Chooser,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's okay to wait, but don't be foolish. Unless your ability is restricted (in which case, you need to tell someone) go ahead and continue in ability detecting. If you're a polyglot, you have a high chance of manifesting something better, like conjuring. Don't wait too long, though! If you don't manifest something else, just admit that you won't and start your special ability session.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cordially,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marella</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Advertisements</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If your name is Councilor Bronte, leave my daughter alone. Next time something happens in your tutoring session and she gets hurt, there will be consequences. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sincerely, Grady Ruewen</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will the person who hit Stina Heks in the face with a tomato last lunch period hail Keefe Sencen to receive a hefty reward.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you tired of pesky alicorns named Silveny taking you on unexpected joy rides? Are you exhausted from constantly fading for hours on end? Well, fear no more! Keefe's Cream guarantees to restore all color to your cells in less than five minutes! Only 50,000 lusters a bottle! Get yours before supplies run out!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Moot</b>
</p><p>
  <span>by Lady Wouldn't You Like to Know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rumor has it that Sophie Foster has crashed into alicorn waste five times this week. Could she be clumsy, or is she trying to scare Fitz Vacker away from her? Is Wonderboy not as wondrous as he seems?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Heks family was seen being dragged across one of Havenfield's pastures. Is Sophie Foster failing in her quest to rehabilitate the alicorn, or is Keefe Sencen behind the whole thing?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The End</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>